


Let Down Your Hair

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Legos, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omorashi, One Shot, Tangled (2010) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: Please consult the tags before reading.





	Let Down Your Hair

There was only one thing that Viktor and Yuuri could do when Yuri was _this_ stressed. He needed to let go, in a way he never let himself sober. It had happened by mistake the first time- they were much too high, and Yuri had an accident. He had been upset, naturally, and Viktor and Yuuri wasted no time showering him with parental affection and praise until he felt better again.

It wasn't meant in any way then, but Yuri had learned to let go, and let himself be cared for. He surrendered himself completely, putting all his trust in Viktor and Yuuri. And he was never let down.

"Yura," Viktor whispered in his ear, syrupy. "I know you're stressed."

Yuri nodded indifferently as Yuuri wrapped his arms around his waist, inviting him to relax against his chest. 

"You've been doing so well, coping with it all day," he praised softly.

He had, hadn't he? The words made him feel like he was melting between the ribs. He nodded, just barely, hiding his face in Yuuri's shirt.

"But we're home now," Viktor murmured, rubbing his shoulders. "We smoked a bit, we're all nice and relaxed…"

Yuuri took over, then, speaking close to Yuri's ear. "You need us to take care of you, kitten?"

Yuri's face flamed as it did every time they were so _forward_. The melting in his chest spread out further, into his stomach and his back. He buried his face ever further against Yuuri, trying to hide his obvious blush. He shrugged.

"Now, you know that isn't an answer," Viktor chided, his voice was starting to sound more like a parent than a boyfriend. "Use your words, Yura. So we can be sure of what you want."

Yuri groaned, squirming in Yuuri's comforting embrace. "Yes," he managed, muffled.

"That's our good boy," Yuuri said, nuzzling into Yuri's hair. "Thank you for telling us what you need, Yura."

"Do you want us to get you changed into something more comfy, baby?" Viktor asked.

Boy, were they laying it on thick. Yuri sucked in a deep breath the best he could with his face still hidden, nodding. "Comfy," he agreed, his chest slowly releasing the tension from the stress he'd harboured all day.

"Alright, precious," Yuuri murmured. "Tou-san will carry you, okay?"

Yuri nodded, grateful to be able to keep his face hidden as they ambled down the hall. Being this vulnerable didn't come easy to him, and he needed some time to fully relax and let go.

"Here we are, Yura," Yuuri whispered, setting him on his back on their king bed. "I have your blankie," he offered.

Yuri took his blanket gratefully, burying his face in it as Yuuri released him. He still wasn't ready to open up, to let them see his growing vulnerability. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Onesie, footie?" Viktor ventured. It was a way of slyly gauging how little Yuri was starting to feel.

"Mm," Yuri hummed noncommittally. "Footie."

"Alright, sweet boy," Viktor shuffled around inside the dresser, emitting a soft rustling sound. "Diaper, pull up, or undies?" 

Yuri chewed on his lip. "Pull up," he finally mumbled.

"And do you want your paci, baby?" Yuuri murmured, still close on the bed.

Yuri shook his head. He wasn't feeling quite that little.

"What about your stuffie, honey? Which one would you like?"

"Cat," he whispered as Viktor lifted his hips and tugged down his pants and underwear.

"Hello, Yu-chan!" Yuuri sing-songed in a silly voice, pressing the plushie to Yuri's body and making kissing noises. "I missed you so much, I'm so glad we'll get to play!"

Yuri giggled, blushing under the blanket and wiggling as Viktor slid on his pull-up. "You're silly, Tou-san!" He squealed.

Yuuri didn't let up. "Will you come out of hiding, Yu-chan? I want to see you and get a snuggle!"

Yuri hesitated only a moment before sliding down the blanket, revealing his flushed, grinning face. "Alexei!" He exclaimed, making grabby hands at the stuffie.

"What do we say, Yura?" Viktor whispered as he helped Yuri into his footie. "The magic word?"

Yuri squirmed with the effort of stilling his hands in his lap. "Tou-san, _please_," he corrected himself. Yuuri beamed.

He was rewarded with more kisses from Alexei as Viktor finished zipping his footie. He hugged Alexei close as Yuuri smiled at him, tousling his hair. "Our good boy," he praised. "Always minding his manners."

Viktor nodded in agreement. "What does our good boy want to do today, hmm?"

Yuri hummed, rocking side to side as he thought. "Legos," he finally affirmed.

They spread out his entire Lego collection on the living room floor, pushing the coffee table out of the way so he had more room. Yuuri joined him on the floor as he started to dig through the blocks, and Viktor turned on the television.

"What should I put on while we play, baby boy?"

Yuri shrugged, engrossed in attaching two green bases together with a line of blue bricks and then starting to build out, trying to cover all the green.

"Tangled?" Viktor suggested, and Yuri broke into a grin.

"Rapunzel!" He agreed eagerly.

"What are you building, pretty boy?" Viktor asked as he joined them on the floor.

"Ice rink," Yuri explained, beginning to build a patch of white over his blue floor.

"That's brilliant, angel. I can't wait to see it when it's all done!"

Yuri glanced over to Yuuri's blocks, which looked to be turning into a boat. Viktor started making a building, maybe a house. Yuri signed contently, listening to Tangled in the background while Alexei sat in his lap.

Yuri had built a barrier around the "ice" by the time Rapunzel met Flynn Rider. He was starting to find it hard to concentrate on his rink, a growing pressure in his belly. He should have known; smoking always made him need to pee.

He glanced at Viktor, who was rifling through the pile of legos and picking out trees to place around his house. Yuuri was adding masts and sails to his boat, like a pirate ship. Yuri suddenly felt shy, not wanting to bother his papa or his Tou-san to take him to the toilet. 

By the time Yuri had started building the bleachers of his rink, he was finding it hard to stay still. He snuck his hand to Alexei a few times, trying to put some pressure on his crotch through the stuffie and his pull-up. He was starting to become scared- he really needed to go to the bathroom.

He _knew_ that neither Viktor nor Yuuri would mind taking him, but there was still that anxiety in the back of his mind. His breathing got shallow and he froze as he felt himself leak, the front of his pull-up becoming cold as it did when it got wet, to remind him that he needed to go.

Yuri finally took a deep breath as both Yuuri and Viktor glanced at him, worried that he had stopped playing. "Papa," he whispered, trembling. "I-I…" He couldn't get the words out. His cheeks burned and his eyes stung with tears.

"Baby?" Viktor was brushing his hair back in a second. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Yuuri rubbed his back, encouraging him to answer when he remained silent. He gasped as another spurt wormed its way out, the pull-up getting even colder.

"Potty!" He blurted out. "Scared to ask… need to… please…"

"Oh, angel," Yuuri murmured as Viktor scooped him up, causing him to leak again.

The jostling as he was rushed down the hall was too much, and Yuri began to cry as Yuuri tried to undo his footie while they walked. He was peeing in his pull-up; he was going to make a mess and then-

"Shh, darling." 

The footie was peeled off of him and Viktor plopped him on the toilet with his pull-up still on. It overflowed quickly, streams and dribbles leaking out the sides in uneven spurts and pouring into the toilet. Viktor knelt down in front of Yuri, brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead. Yuuri stayed nearby, rubbing his back and offering soft praises.

"It's okay, Yura," he whispered gently. "Don't cry."

"But Tou-san…"

Yuuri ran his fingers over Yuri's cheeks, brushing away his tears. "What, baby?"

Viktor waited until Yuri's stream had stopped for sure before helping him out of the overfilled pull-up. Yuri whimpered as the sodden article was pulled down his legs, leaving him naked and shivering.

"Had an accident," he cried.

"Honey, you didn't," Viktor soothed him. He picked up the naked boy into his arms, rocking him softly. Yuuri flushed the toilet and picked his footie up from the floor.

"Did too," Yuri argued as he was carried into the bedroom. "Peed in my pull-up."

"That's okay, Yura," Yuuri told him, settling on the bed with him as Viktor rifled through the dresser. "That's why you were wearing one, baby, to help if you had an accident. But you still made it, honey. You went in the potty."

Yuri frowned, sniffling and grabbing at Yuuri's shirt to pull him closer. "Scared to ask to go," he admitted.

"Why were you scared, angel?" Viktor wiped him down with baby wipes, leaving him feeling fresh and clean after his sticky accident.

"Didn't wanna bother you," he whispered.

Yuuri pressed two kisses to the top of his head, squeezing him close. "You're never a bother. Never, ever. You can always tell us when you need something, baby."

"I-I know," Yuri sniffled.

"We want you to be comfy, honey." Viktor slid another pull-up onto Yuri before helping him into his footie.

Yuri clutched his arms to his chest, holding onto nothing. "I know, Papa. Didn't mean to be bad…"

"No, baby," Viktor assured him, brushing back his hair. He pressed a kiss to Yuri's forehead and smiled at him. "You weren't bad at all, I promise."

"You're always our good boy," Yuuri added gently.

Yuri blushed fiercely, rocking on the bed as the praise washed over him. "Tou-san? Papa? Legos? Promise to tell you if I need anything…"

Yuuri beamed, playfully tickling his sides. "Of course, honey. I can't wait to see your ice rink all finished!"

Crisis averted, Yuri relaxed back into his Papa's arms.


End file.
